Nick Burkhardt
|seen = |last = |gender = Male |species = Human/Grimm |family = Thomas Beaumont, father (deceased) Sam McCormack And His Fairy Dog Mother (deceased) Marie Kessler, aunt (deceased) Juliette Silverton, girlfriend |status = Living |job = Detective }} Nick Burkhardt is originally from Rhinebeck, New York, where his parents died in an automobile collision in 1994 when Nick was twelve-years-old. The collision was engineered by Soledad Marquesa and others to acquire the Coins of Zakynthos. Nick is a homicide detective in Portland, Oregon. He lives with Juliette Silverton, to whom he intended to propose and for whom he purchased an engagement ring; the ring had not been seen since the premiere until Juliette found it while putting away some socks in Nick's chest of drawers . Nick was raised by his Aunt Marie after his parents were killed in what Nick always believed to be a random event. Unknown to Nick until a visit by Aunt Marie, he is the descendant of a long line of human warriors, who protect mankind from rogue Wesen, creatures that are not wholly human, but that can appear human. While many Wesen live in peace with the humans around them, some let their wild natures get the better of them, and become violent, and it is up to a Grimm to stop this. The best known of Nick's ancestors are the Brothers Grimm, who wrote a book of fairy tales to help warn humans, especially children of the potential dangers of the world. After an encounter with reformed Wieder Blutbad Monroe, he gained an unofficial partner. It seems the Reapers and maybe others in the Grimm world are very displeased by the idea of one of the creatures helping a Grimm. It defies the status quo, and although Monroe has been threatened and even beaten to keep him from helping Nick, he remains a true and loyal friend, helping out with information and back up. Monroe is the only person in whom Nick can confide about his Grimm activity, and Monroe is aware of Aunt Marie's trailer. However, Monroe and Nick make sure that its not obvious that the two of them are working together, especially to other creatures. Nick has a good relationship with his partner Hank Griffin, even though Hank is often at a loss to understand how Nick is able to "see" what he does in people. He has a good and mutually respectful relationship with his superior, Captain Sean Renard, despite the fact that Nick suspects that Renard has ties to the Wesen world, and may even suspect him in the death of his aunt. He is not aware that Renard actually protects Nick to the best of his abilities. Despite Aunt Marie's warning Nick has stayed with Juliette, although he did not propose. They have a close, and loving relationship, but Juliette is getting very suspicious about the various goings on since Marie's visit. Notably, after their refrigerator was worked on by a Eisbiber, the repairman Bud told several drinking buddies that he saw a Grimm, and the curious beaver creatures have been pestering Nick and Juliette by spying on them, and even having their house egged by two Eisbiber children. Episodes On the day he meant to propose, Nick's family curse/gift, the ability to see the true forms of Wesen when they slip up or get excited, and the ability to fight the Wesen manifested. That evening he is visited by his dying aunt Marie Kessler who explains to Nick that his duty is to kill the Wesen who start killing humans. Aunt Marie also tells Nick that he cannot marry Juliette, as it is too dangerous. However, if the Grimms have survived this long through the ages, they obviously do marry and have children on a regular basis. Shortly after this, Marie is attacked by Hulda of the Reapers. Marie fights back, and Nick eventually kills Hulda with his service weapon. Marie is hospitalized, and while there dies from stress of fighting while being attacked by assassins sent by Captain Renard despite the best efforts of Nick and Monroe to keep her safe. Before she dies, Aunt Marie tells Nick about her trailer, which has centuries of profiling of various creatures throughout the world and their traits and weaknesses, along with weapons, and herbs that can help Nick do his job as a Grimm. She also gave Nick a mysterious key, and told him to keep the key secret and safe. In Last Grimm Standing Juliette finds the engagement ring, puts it on her finger, and prepares an elaborate third year anniversary dinner for Nick. Except Nick is held up in trying to save Monroe's life from the gladiator Löwen. He arrives just in time to save Monroe's life. He volunteers to fight for Monroe so he would not die. When Nick is delayed, Juliette gets extremely upset and takes the ring off her finger and puts it back in the box. Nick is revealed to have inherited his abilities from his mother and his father. Both the Burkhardt and Kessler families have Grimm blood. Personality and Abilities In most episodes Nick seems to possess a keen sense to profile people quickly (even before the family's misfortune was passed to him), though it doesn't prove to be correct in the case of Monroe. Aside from his ability of prospection, he has a good amount of self confidence that never crosses over into arrogance. This, along with his ability to stay calm and rational in difficult situations gives him an edge in coping with his new found powers. Nick has a keen sense of fair play and a good moral compass. Despite the many atrocities he sees every day as a policeman, it never blinds him to the inherent goodness inside all creatures. He is a loving and devoted boyfriend, and a loyal friend. Nick's powers as a Grimm give him the ability to see creatures in their true form when they get excited or careless. Also, he has superhuman strength, reflexes and speed, allowing him to match the fighting prowess of nearly all Wesen, the only exception being a Siegbarste. He is also shown on a few occasions to be quite a good artist, this ability also helps him in hunting the Wesen, when trying to identify them. Hobobella wrote this! Gallery David-Giuntoli-as-Nick-Burkhardt.png Nick-Burkhardt-01.jpg|link= Category:Grimms Category:Humans